Historias de Una Vida
by Alkaid .Hack
Summary: El Dia a Dia de un chico baron que trataba de proteger a los demas


Era un día como cualquier otro, era temprano, mi madre me despertó, me dijo que ya era tarde, me levante lentamente como de costumbre, sin ninguna preocupación comencé a vestirme, salí de mi cuarto dejando la cama desacomodada, me dirigí a la cocina, comencé a comer mi desayuno y ver las noticias, lo mismo de siempre, le cambie a las caricaturas, eso al menos me hacia reír un poco, termine mi desayuno, me levante de la mesa y me despedí de ella,.me dirigí a la salida, abrí la puerta, como siempre me iría solo, comencé a caminar por las calles aledañas, me dirigía a mi trabajo, sentí que alguien me abrasaba por la espalda, no era una chica ya que no sentía sus senos, me di media vuelta algo molesto, vi su cabello largo y cuerpo delicado, creí que era una de esas chicas planas, me pidió que le ayudara que unos tipos le querían pegar, me quite mi chamarra y se la di, cuando ellos salieron, se quedaron estáticos mirándonos, dijeron que ya había llegado su novio, no comprendí eso, ellos comenzaron a reírse de mi, molesto por eso me acerque con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, ellos seguían riéndose de mi, cuando llegue a una distancia apropiada le di un cabezazo en la nariz, este cayo inconsciente por el dolor, los demás se me aventaron para golpearme, como pude les bloqueaba los golpes, pero no podría contra 4 de ellos a la ves, como pude me defendí y los lastime de forma que no se volvieran a levantar, pero me dolían los brazos y piernas de tanto bloquear golpes, la chica me ayudo.

Ya en la casa de esta chica, ella me invito algo de tomar, le dije que no podía tomar nada de alcohol, me dijo que podríamos tomar sidra, que me agradecía mucho el que le protegiera, me sirvió un poco de sidra, me puse un poco alegre, mi soporte a las bebidas alcohólicas es mínimo, le dije que me gustaba mucho, esta se sonrojo me quiso decir algo pero la bese, ella tan solo me miraba sorprendida por mis acciones, le abrase con un poco de fuerza desde su cintura, ella trataba de separarse pero yo no se lo permitía, al final me correspondió, me separe de aquel beso, ella me pidió que fuéramos a su habitación, yo accedí, sabia que pasaría.

Después de una hora que se me había bajado el efecto de la copa de sidra, me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo, escuche el llanto de la chica, me preguntaba en mis adentros que había echo, le descobije lentamente, no vi ninguna marca de golpes, le pregunte que si le había echo algo, ella negaba con el rostro, susurro, tu no eres como yo, no comprendía así que le pregunte el por que lo decía, susurro nuevamente, yo soy hombre no una chica, su llanto se incrementaba, le pedí perdón, le pregunte que si le había lastimado, el negaba con el rostro, tome mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente, no quería recordar lo que le había echo, le pedí perdón nuevamente, salí corriendo del lugar, la única seguridad que tenia era de que había usado protección, por lo que había visto en el piso, me eche a correr a mi trabajo, ya era muy tarde, abrí el lugar, al parecer el jefe aun no llegaba, creí que me había salvado, comencé a limpiar, para cuando el llego hice como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una semana después.

Llegaba al trabajo temprano como siempre, comencé a limpiar como siempre, extrañamente me pareció ver a alguien conocido, me asome lentamente, pero por error choque con alguien de frente, era el chico de antes, me miro, sonrió un poco, me puse nervioso, le pregunte que si necesitaba algo, el tan solo me negaba, le pregunte que si lo habían dejado de molestar, el asintió con el rostro, le dije que me alegraba saber eso, que tuviera mas cuidado, hay muchas personas que se sentirían incomodas a su lado, el se reía, se veía bastante extraño, tal ves el debió ser una chica, pero por razones del destino nació en un cuerpo de hombre, me di media vuelta y seguí asiendo la limpieza del lugar,, sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, me aleje rápidamente, el sonrió nuevamente, rasque mi cabeza, le pregunte que si me ayudaba con la limpieza, que así podría platicar con el mas tiempo, tomo un trapo y comenzó limpiar mientras yo barría, después de terminar comencé a trapear, el se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí para los clientes, termine y me senté en mi lugar, encendí la computadora que me había dado el jefe, el me miraba, le mire y sonreí, le pregunte de que quería platicar, el se puso algo pensativo, me dijo que podríamos hablar de anime, le dije que sabia mucho de eso, también sabia un poco de yaoi, que no se sintiera mal de hablar de sus gustos, como todos mis amigos sabían no me importaba la sexualidad de las personas mientras no me molestaran, permanecimos platicando durante algunas horas, entre risas y bromas el tiempo se paso, llego mi jefe y el se retiro.

Mi jefe, me pregunto que si ella era mi nueva novia, le dije que solo era una amiga, no le podía decir que era el no ella, tan solo de pensar lo que diría y aria, me puse a jugar algún juego online, comencé a revisar mi correo, muchas eran invitaciones a metro flog, hi5, facebook, revise algunas de metro flog, era una invitación a alguna academia, se me hizo interesante eso, me inscribí y cree la cuenta como pedían para unirme al clan, mi nick en este era de kamui, cuando esto comenzó se comenzaron a agregar muchas personas a mi correo, agregue a todos creando un grupo con el nombre del clan, cuando comenzaron las presentaciones, me presente de una forma muy formal, una chica en especial me llamo la atención, una era Yuuki kuran y la otra Sara… Sara Shirabucki, creo que fue la primera vez que sentía eso, durante el tiempo que estuve ahí, nos explicaron la forma en la que teníamos que hablar, me dieron a entender que era un estilo de RPC, termino el día, cerramos algo tarde, eran las 11, la micro a mi casa ya se había ido, comencé a caminar por la carretera, pase a lado del panteón, me daba un poco de miedo, pero todos tenían razón por que temerle a un muerto cuando es mas peligroso un vivo.

En Casa.

Ya era muy tarde, mi madre al parecer se había dormido, entre a mi cuarto, había una sartén con comida, la recalenté, calenté tortillas y comencé a comer, para cuando termine como era costumbre puse alguna porno, para cuando termino apague mi tele y mi dvd, comencé a dormir, tuve un sueño bastante extraño, al parecer era un sueño erótico, pero parecía tan realista, como a diario mi madre me levanto una hora antes de la que era mi hora de entrada, tome el microbús que iba pasando en el momento que había llegado a la calle que daba asía la carretera, le ise la parada, esta se detuvo y me permitió subir, para cuando llegamos a la base, esta quedaba a unas cuadras de mi trabajo, camine hasta llegar , como de columbre barrí y trapee, se me hizo raro que el no viniera, pero también sabia que el no vendría a diario, repetí lo que a diario, me conecte a mi msn, había gente nueva tratando de alegarme, me imagine que era por el clan, les acepte, se comenzaron presentar, les dije que me gustaría llevar una linda amistad, una de las chicas del clan comenzó a querer ligarme, no se me hizo nada malo, así que acepte, me convenció de entrar a otro clan donde estaba ella antes de que entrara al que yo entre, le dije que lo aria, cree una nueva cuenta con el nombre del clan me presente ante ellos, mi nombre en ese clan era el de White Cloud o también conocido como Makenshi, pasaba el día lentamente, entre el juego el msn y le jefe, los trabajos comenzaron a llegar así que tuve que dejar la maquina y comenzar a hacer lo que me decían, cuando dio la noche todos se habían ido ya.

Cuatro semanas después.

Una de las chicas llamadas Sara y Yuuki era mis novias en el clan, eran muy parecidas entre si, pero hubo un problema, una de las del clan me hizo decir que quien era la chica que me gustaba, no podía decirlo ya que mi corazón le pertenecía a dos chicas, me Sali de la conversación, el problema llego cuando ellas desde conversaciones separadas me comenzaron a decir que les hubiera agradado que hubiera dicho su nombre, pero en ese momento la regué, en ves de decir el nombre de la chica que en verdad me gustaba dije el nombre de Yuuki.


End file.
